


Devoted

by j_gabrielle



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Credence will hurt you if you hurt his Newt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Credence, Protective Newt, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: "Newt!" Credence's scream colours the air a familiar smoky black. No, no, no, no... Newt thinks desperately over a gasp that jolts his broken ribs. His assailants are thrown back, two of them swept high into the night sky and their horrified faces frozen forever when they are broken and thrown back onto the rain soaked ground.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Prompt: Something inspired by this fanart (http://viviena.tumblr.com/post/153454305098/attacking-a-man-traveling-with-a-devoted-obscurial). Basically protection and h/c, but Newt is the one hurt and Credence doing the protecting/comforting. Bonus points if Newt still has to coax Credence into showing himself, and if it especially bothers him that Credence doesn't hesitate to kill people to protect him, but does his best to hide it for his sake.  
> (http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/459.html?thread=3275#cmt3275)

"Newt!"   
  
Credence's scream colours the air a familiar smoky black. No, no, no,  _no_... Newt thinks desperately over a gasp that jolts his broken ribs. His assailants are thrown back, two of them swept high into the night sky and their horrified faces frozen forever when they are broken and thrown back onto the rain soaked ground.  
  
Two of them scatter back. They make to run only to be cut off by a swarming darkness, pushing them back into the fray. "Please... We're sorry! Let us go and we swear we won't do this again." One of them begs. Newt tries to call out, to yell for 'stop'. But the one who begged is the first to die, while his accomplice whimpers as a loud crunch breaks his neck.  
  
The last of them stands with his back to the wall. Credence comes back to himself, reforming in front of Newt in a protective stance. Newt pushes himself up, swallowing down the pain so as to not scare him. "Credence, are you alright?" He asks, choking a little on bile. He does his best not to look at the broken and the dead strewn around them.   
  
"I'm fine." Comes the answer. Newt catalogues his injuries, concluding that it is nothing he cannot fix with some remedies and a few day's rest. But looking back at the last of his assailants, the ringleader by the looks of it, he moves forward, only to be stopped by Credence's arm.   
  
"Credence. Let me." He says, gently touching his sleeve. Credence frowns but steps aside.   
  
Instead of fear, what shows on the man's face is pure and undiluted curiosity. "What is he? What are you?" He whispers from where he still stands against the wall.  
  
"Nothing that need concern you. All you need to do is to forget this night and whatever has happened here." Newt grits out, lifting his wand.  
  
"Let me kill him instead." Credence says from beside him, beginning to fray at the edges. Newt shakes his head, looking over.  
  
"No, Credence. I can't have you do that." He pleads, "Please Credence. You've protected me tonight, so now let me do the same for you."  _For your humanity_ , goes unspoken but is heard loud and clear. The darkness in Credence's eyes clears and he straightens, stepping back.  
  
The man looks between them, lips parting to speak, when Newt waves his wand. "Obliviate." The space is alight in the burst of the spell. The man takes a step further back, eyes wide and glazed. "He'll be fine." Newt says when he goes over to check him over. Patting the man down for his silver box, he is satisfied to find that the eggs he had procured with immense difficulty were miraculously unharmed.  
  
Credence remains silent. "Hey, hey." Newt smiles, which turns into a grimace when it pulls on his split lip. Credence sees that, sighing quietly. Slipping his arm around Newt, he buries his nose into the crook of his shoulder. "I'm fine. Nothing a few drops of Murtlap essence won't cure."   
  
Credence nods, pulling away. "Let's go home."  
  
Newt moves to tangle their hands together. "Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Ezra. ficwriter103 & I love you. Please come to Malaysia.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Protected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8655442) by [Tamix13 (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tamix13)




End file.
